The Rookie and The Hot Head
by Alaskasyd
Summary: Gotham's princess Alex Wayne, Bruce's younger sister, and cop. It's never easy being the rookie speciously with the storm they all know is coming. And to make things worse she's starting to have feeling for her partner John Blake. Can Alex survive the storm or will she fall just like her brother, and parents. TDKR spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, so this is my new story, I don't have anything to do or claim in the amazing batman universe sadly. But I do own Alex. I have seen the Dark Knight Rises 2 time's soo here's how I thought it would go if Bruce had a younger sister and she was a police officer. **

Rookie that's what they always called me, especially him. He always asks me why I joined the Gotham police department, your Gotham's princess; they called me that because of Bruce, because of my brother. I would always respond by saying, "well Blake, Bruce always handled the business and after growing up knowing my parents had been gunned down in an alley weeks after I was born I always felt that I needed to change Gotham" ,that response wasn't a lie but I couldn't just say oh because my brother is the goddamn batman and he needs somebody inside to help him communicate with Gordon. Blake was my partner, my back up. The rookie and the hot head they called us. We were young and lacked experience for the job .I was only 22 well he was 26. But we had Commissioner Gordon's trust.

"We have a call", Blake's voice interrupted my thoughts and the silence of the GCPD roof top. My fingers slightly brushing the old bat signal, my brown eyes trained on the broken ness, just like Bruce I thought. Eight years since Bruce dropped Batman because of Harvey Dent, few people knew that two days ago they had been celebrating a man who turned into a monster, but yet to rest of Gotham he was still there white knight still.

"What kind of call?", I asked as I stepped in line next to him. He was taller than me, I was only 5"6', I was pretty skinny, but I had all the right curves in all the right places. Everybody said I was pretty with my straight dark brown hair that went slightly past my bust, and was currently in a ponytail. They said I had the face to match my tidal as Gotham's princess.  
Calls were never that important after the Dent act, we might as well start hunting down over due library books.

"The governor's phone got a hit ", he said. Those words sent me running, after Bruce had told me about our mother's pearls being stolen, anything having to do with the governor or any of the party gusts had become important. I slid into the passenger side of the standard police car and Blake was in the driver's seat seconds later. He started up the car along with the sirens. Within minutes we were at the bar along with many officers of the SWAT team and other officers. The governor was being pulled into an ambulance because of what looked like a gunshot wound. Blake and I entered the bar guns raised; there was no body to evacuate so we went out back along with many other officers. I went over to the group surrounding Gordon, pushing my way to the front. "Alex good you're here, you're coming with me ", Gordon said then pointed to me and three other SWAT officers to come with him into the sewer. I could hear Blake protest about how he should go because we were partners because he should have my back.

"Don't worry Blake I'll been fine ", I said with a smirk.

We landed in the sewer and pulled out are flash lights. We all took a couple steps then shooting erupted. Gordon pulled me by my jacket around a corner. We both ducked low to the ground then an explosion ripped through the tunnels. I felt something hard hit me in the back of the head and I was out.

When I finally regained my senses I felt two strong hands around my arms dragging me. I looked around noticing Gordon was also being dragged. I could hear the water pounding. Then they abruptly stopped and we were both dropped.

"Why are you here", a deep voice said. I looked up and saw a man with so much muscle that he made Bruce look small in comparison. Then he turned around and I could finally see his face. I almost gasped it was him, Bane the man Bruce had been talking about, the man who was trained by the league of shadows.

"Why are you here", the man who had been holding me yelled then kicked me in the side.

"I was talking to you ", Bane said. "Search them then I'll kill you", Bane told the man. They searched me, pulling out my extra gun and a couple of magazines along with it. Then they moved on and took Gordon's gun and some folded up papers. I knew what it said, it was his speech for Harvey Debt day, and it spoke of the truth. I had been there that day I was only 15, and had been babysitting Jim's two kids. After the man searched us Bane killed him easily with his own two hands. Suddenly I felt Gordon tug on my arm pulling me with him under the rail and into the running water .Then the gun fire sounds erupted through the room. I heard Jim groan then grab his leg he must have got hit. Then suddenly I left a bullet tare through my left shoulder. It felt like it was on fire and then for the second time that day I blacked out from the pain.

Pain that's all I felt but then I heard his voice.

"Alex open your eyes please ", it was John he sounded so desperate, kind of like he was begging for me to open my eyes. Then I heard the ambulance siren in the background. That's right I had been shot along with Gordon. My eyes fluttered open as I coughed to get the water out of my lungs. The first thing I saw was John's black hair and brown eyes. I looked around frantically; I saw what I thought was Gordon being loaded into an ambulance. I noticed John's hands were applying pressure to the gunshot wound. Then I was being lifted on to a gurney by an EMT. They lifted me into the ambulance. John was still holding my hand, I noticed as he sat beside me in the ambulance. They hooked me up to an IV quickly, which I was happy for I need the pain to go away. I wonder if this is how my parents felt when they were shot, I hopped they didn't, that they felt nothing, and that Bruce didn't have to see them in pain. I rolled my head to look over at John.

" Hey you're going to be fine ", he said as if he was talking to a child well running his fingers through my long dark brown hair that was soaked. He would be a good father the thought went through my head. I was hoping that it was the pain meds controlling my thoughts because I couldn't have feelings for my partner it was too dangerous and Bruce would never approve. I started to feel tired, it must have been the pain meds again.

"Hey just sleep you're going to be fine I promise. ",John said then gently kissed my forehead .I was out like a light .

**Thanks for reading everybody it means a lot, leave a review to tell me what you think, should I keep this going? I don't mind suggestion/ constructive criticism. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! You guys are amazing! I got 12 reviews, 28 followers, and 8 favorites. It was like waking up on Christmas morning. This chapter took a while because it's twice as long as the last and I spent a lot of time editing it because I did find mistakes in the last chapter after people pointed it out. I would love to get a beta reader but I'm not really sure how so, if somebody could explain that, that would be great. So after this long note enjoy this chapter. I don't own anything but Alex.  
**

When I woke up I looked around the room noticing the unfamiliar white walls. They didn't look like the walls of my room in Wayne manor. Then I resized I was still in the hospital. I looked down at my left shoulder. I could see some of the white wrapping sticking through my hospital gown; my arm was also in a sling. I looked around the hospital room there were lots of flowers and get well soon gifts, most likely from all the rich people of Gotham. Just because Bruce had disappeared from the public when batman did didn't mean I had, even if I was an officer. Then I noticed Bruce among the flowers and other gifts. His dark hair was slicked back and he had shaven, he looked like the brother I knew before the fateful day eight years ago. Bruce was sitting in a chair that was too small for his size, his head was tilted back and his mouth was slightly open. I couldn't help but laugh a little. The laugh must have been enough to wake up Bruce because a few seconds later he had regained his composure.

"Lex what happened out there", Bruce said using my childhood nickname while gently grabbing my right hand. I told him what happened and what I had learned about Bane, which wasn't much but at least Bruce knew Bane was somewhere in the underground parts of Gotham.

"Is Commissioner Gordon ok ", I asked. I saw him as the father figure along with Alfred.

"He's fine but he's going to be in the hospital for a while," Bruce said sadly. I knew that Bruce wanted Gordon's help if he was going to be going out as batman again, which I assumed he was.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. John stuck his head in. He smiled brightly at me, and then stepped in to the room holding a police officer teddy bear and chocolates. Blake's eyes flickered slight to Bruce, who was staring daggers into him.

"Chocolate, my favorite thanks Blake ", I said smirking slightly.

"Why are you here officer ", Bruce said rudely. Bruce hadn't told Alex about the man who had found out he was batman.

John stood there he wasn't sure what to say, did Alex know her own brother was the batman?

I was mortified this is not how I wanted some of the two most important people in my life to meet. "Bruce this is my partner Officer John Blake, John this is my older brother Bruce", I said.

"We've met", they both said. Then silence filled the air.

"Alex can I talk to you alone ", Bruce said. John awkwardly gave me my get well soon gifts then left the room.

"That's him Lex, that's the cop that knows I'm batman, why is he here", Bruce said. I could tell he would have yelled If not for being in the hospital.

"Wait he knows." It surprised me that John knew Bruce was Batman. How could John know, it's not like they've ever met, and Bruce hasn't left the house for almost eight years "That's my partner, Bruce I talk about him with you and Alfred all the time", I told Bruce. I had mentioned Blake many times, mainly to Alfred.

"He's your partner? No wonder he found out you must have let it slip Alex, you let our biggest secret slip, I bet you even hum the notes for the piano ", Bruce was yelling at me now. I could never handle that. When he yelled at me it made me feel like a disappointment, a failure, weak, and somewhat unloved. I wonder how the criminals felt when Bruce yelled at them as batman, I've heard his batman voice it doesn't scream friendly.

"You think I let it slip, do you have that little faith in me Bruce", I yelled as the tears slipped out of my eyes and started to run down my face.

"Get out Bruce, when I can leave the hospital I'm going to stay with a friend ok?", I said then turned on to my side, wiping away the tears furiously with my hand ,I wouldn't let him see me cry, I wouldn't show him that weakness . He left muttering words under his breath.

I cried for several more minutes how could he not trust me after everything we had been through, we were family, the only family we had was each other.

I had finally stopped crying when John came back, "Hey I'm sorry if I caused problems with your brother", then he noticed my tear stained face.

"Did something happen ", Blake said and sat down on the chair by my bed, garbing my hand after he sat down. Our hands felt like they were made to be interlinked together. How had I not noticed how well they fit together last time we had held hands?

"I know that you know about Bruce about Batman", I said whispering the last word into his ear. "He thinks I told you, he's thinks that I betrayed his trust", I said sadly.

"I'm sorry Alex I didn't mean for this to happen ", he said with guilt in his voice.

" It's ok it's not your fault, but since Bruce and I are fighting I told him I would be staying with a friend, and I didn't want to stay with my high society friends", I said using air quotations for the word friends.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you; tell things blow over with Bruce ", I said. Heat was rising to my cheeks. I felt like a little kid trying to talk to their crush , it's not like I've never spent the night at a guy's house, I mean I'm 22 .

"Sure Alex, but I won't be home the whole time. I have work and I don't have a guest room, but I have a blow up matters I can sleep on ", he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

" I can be released tomorrow but I don't know when I'll be cleared for work, but John I'll take the blow up matters ",it wouldn't be fair if I came in to his house on short notice and took his bed too .

" We'll talk about it Rookie, I got to go back to work. I'll check in when I can ", he said using my nickname.

"Sure Hothead ", I said back .I didn't understand why my heart was in in pain when he left. The room was uninviting even with all the flowers. I pressed the nurse's call button, I needed to see Gordon. Know that he was ok, plus it won't hurt having somebody to talk to.

The nurse gave me some shorts for under the hospital gown then walked me down to Gordon's room. I sat down in the chair next to the bed. Gordon looked back at me.

"You ok Kid", Gordon asked and slowly pointed at my shoulder.

"I'm fine Jim, they gave me enough pain meds", I said with a small smile.

"How are you feeling" ,I asked his condition looked worse than mine he was hooked up to more machines ,and even had an oxygen mask hanging off his face .

"As good as you can when you're shot in the leg, but he came and visited, wearing a black ski mask ", He said pointing to the window, where I assumed the man had come in from.

"Who Jim, who came in?" I asked nervously.

"The batman, I think he's coming back to defend us against Bane", Jim said. A nurse came in a couple seconds later, then ushered me back to my hospital room. I started to go through all my get well cards , they all said the same thing basically , expect for one from Miranda Tate , asking me to come to a masquerade ball she was holding , she wanted me represent the Wayne's .

I sighed it was in two nights. I would be out of the hospital by then. Did I really want to go? I wouldn't have a date in less I mustered up the courage to ask Blake. Did I want to wear a pretty dress with my arm I'm a sling? Maybe I could wiggle out of wearing the sling that night. I decided I would go before I could talk myself out of it. It could be fun, maybe

I sat back down in the bed, now I had to find a dress and shoes to wear. After sitting in bed for about five minutes I came to the conclusion that I was going to go mad in this hospital if I couldn't find anybody to talk to. So I got up and looked around the room hoping Blake had got my cellphone out of his car. I soon spotted my iPhone with its light blue case. I unlocked the phone and instantly started to check the missed calls, texts, and emails. I had only been out for a day, yet there were so many. I sent in my RSVP for Miranda's party. After doing that I turned on the TV and stared to watch reruns of Friends.

About four episodes later it was 10 o'clock. I secretly hoped John would visit before visiting hour finished, and like a dream come true John entered the room a few minutes later.

"Thank god your here I was so bored, I watched two hours of reruns", I said.

"Aww you missed me, it means so much ", he said playful and put his hands over his heart.

"Ha ha ha ", I said sarcastically "What did I miss at work today ", I asked.

" Nothing much just patrolling ,had a couple calls, but it wasn't the same without you", John said then stole the remote and flipped to a sports channel well sitting down on the chair by the bed.

"So I get out of this prison tomorrow morning, and I was wondering if you could take me to Wayne manor to grab my stuff then we can go to your place since you're not working", I said looking at lap as I felt heat rise to my cheeks, I couldn't understand why I kept blushing so much I wasn't a little kid talking to their crush. I was Alex Wayne, I had survived almost being killed by Harvey Dent and worked as a police officer, and Blake was not going to be my down fall.

"Yah sounds like a plan", he said still focused on the TV. We sat together in a comfortable silence for about five minutes, when I nurse walked in and asked him to leave.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, night rookie ", he said the shut the door behind him. I quickly turned off the sports on the TV and crawled into bed.

When I woke up the next morning I was happy to leave. On the bedside table I found a pile of my clothes and a note from John.

Rookie, took these out of your looker in the station didn't think you wanted to leave in a hospital gown; I'm out in the lobby for you when you're ready to leave. P.s didn't think you wore Victoria Secret at work. John

I looked down at the pile of clothes it was a green blouse, black slacks, and then a matching blue lace bra and panties. Oh god he saw these!

It took me a while to get dressed with my arm in the sling; hopefully I could find some clothes at the manor that were easier to slip into. I walked out to the lobby then stared to fill out the discharge papers, a few minutes later I saw John walk in holding two cups of coffee.

"I really hope that coffee for me", I said with a smile

"Sorry Alex it's for that nurse over there", John said. I felt my heart start to sink in my chest tell he said," Kidding of course it's for you "; I smiled back and finished up the paper work. I went to the front desk and the nurse cleared me for leaving and told me when I had to come back.

We walled together down to the parking garage and got into his car. We drove to Wayne manor, singing in the car for the fifteen minute ride. I quickly knocked on the door praying that Alfred would answer and I didn't have to see Bruce. Luckily my prayers were answered and I didn't run into Bruce the whole time I packed. I packed about half a months' worth of daily living items. I hoped it wouldn't be that long of a fight but you never know with Bruce. I made sure to grab the clothes I needed for Miranda's party tomorrow night. I asked Alfred for some help and together we got my luggage to the front door then Blake loaded it into his car. We drove off as quickly as possible wanting to avoid Bruce; it kind of remained me of when people elope. The ten minute ride to Blake's apparent was again filled with singing and humming. When we got there Blake hauled all my stuff up to his third story apartment and opened the door for me.

His apartment wasn't huge but it was nice from what I saw. It was neat and modern.

"Sorry it's not Wayne manor", John said nervously well rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's perfect John, it suits you, sorry I'm intruding on your bachelor pad", I said turning to grab at least one of bags .I felt bad duping it all on him.

"I got it Alex, you just got shot a couple days ago calm down", Blake said taking my bags down the hall too his room.

"Where are you talking those I'm not sleeping in there, you are", I yelled to him. I wasn't going to come into his house short notice then steal his bed.

"It's fine Alex "; he said coming back into the kitchen/ living room.

"What if I'm here for a while I don't feel right about making you sleep on the blow up matters ", I said.

" Then we can share the bed if it's such a problem ", he said with a smirk.

**I hope you guys actually read my authors notes. Again thank you so much for the reviews the mean so much! I know that John is kind of oc compared to the movie , but we never see John get close to somebody , Alex is his partner somebody he can be himself around and somebody he trusts have his back. Leave a review guys they make my day and bring the biggest smile to my face! One more thing I promise , I do share a tumblr with my best friend it has nothing to do with my story's but it would be cool if you followed us there too its ****ydney–and-kafy**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much! I appreciate everything. I mean this story took off way more than I thought it would. I have 22 favs, 47 followers and 20 reviews and they each mean so much. I'm sorry this took so long I had volleyball try outs and I made the team so my computer is going to be seeing less of me , plus school is starting soon and I'm taking all honors classes but don't worry ! **

John gave me a tour around his small apartment. I decided to change out of my work clothes and went into John's room. I changed it to some skinny jeans, a tank top, and a big sleep shirt over it for my arm. I looked around the room. It was a decent size. It had a queen sized bed with plain black sheets pushed up against the wall but was centered in the middle of the room. His walls were light beige. He had a small TV and a PlayStation hooked up to it. He had a dresser pressed up against one of the walls and a small book case next to it. I noticed a guitar case resting by his bed side table. Then I noticed a picture on John's bed side table. It was of a little kid and his parents. The boy was smiling brightly with his crooked teeth and dark hair. It reminded me of the one family picture that I was in with Bruce and my parents.

"That's me and my parents when I was a kid ", Johns voice brought me out of the silence. I knew about his mother's car crash and his dad's death because of drug money.

"Sorry I wasn't trying to snoop", I said then turned to look at him.

"It's fine, I just miss them sometimes you know ", John said sadly.

" I was only about two weeks old when my parents died I never got to meet them, and Bruce avoids the subject entirely", I said sadly but smiled. The fake smile that we had both learned to put on. It was our mask's just like Bruce used batman as his mask. He smiled back and the masks were back on. To anybody that didn't know of our tragic past, we would look generally happy and care free. Yet at the age of twenty two I've been through so much and it wasn't fair, but life has never been fair.

"Have you had breakfast, cause I'm starving? ", I asked and my stomach made a point with a dying whale noise.

" Yah it 12:30, I ate before I came to the hospital but I have some food around here", he said and walked off into the kitchen. I followed behind and quickly picked up the box of lucky charms to eat. John opened up the fridge and gave me the milk.  
"So what the plan for this lovely Saturday ", I said sarcastically. It was about to start raining.

"We could watch a movie, I have paper work to finish and don't you have to fill out work compensation stuff ", John asked as I quickly ate my cereal.

" But I don't want to fill out paper work let's watch a movie ", I said whining like a child.

"Ok I'll make popcorn you pick out a movie there in that cabinet ", he said pointed to the cabinet then moved into kitchen. I quickly went over to the cabinet. All the movies were organized together by series. I noticed all the lord of the rings, all the star wars, all of the Harry potters, and the entire Bourne series.

"Do you want to have a Bourne or Star wars movie marathon? ", I asked.

"I say we watch all the Bourne's the new one is coming out soon", John said as he flopped down on the love seat with some popcorn.

"Fine by me, I love these movies", I said and curled up on the couch next to John. The movie started to play a couple minutes later John did the corny yawn and stretch move and put his arm around me.

"That was a corny move ", I said happily. Even if it was corny I loved being close to him.

"I know but we're sitting closer so it did the job", he said then pulled me even closer to his side. We watched the rest of the movies and during that 8 and a half hour time we had sat close together it kind of felt like a date but I didn't consider it to be.

"I'm hungry we haven't ate anything but popcorn"; I said and walked into the kitchen in search of food.

"I don't have much, how about we go out for dinner", John said from behind me.

"Sure, is it a date?" I asked. I was going to ask him about coming with me to the masquerade ball later but this helped me know where we were in are relationship because you have to admit the signals were mixed .

"Do you want it to be a date", he took my hand and lightly turned me around to face him.

" I would love for to be a date and it wouldn't be an awkward first date we already know each other , plus as embarrassing as this is I really like you ", I said then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in to his chest. I felt his chin on my head.

"I'm happy you feel the same", he said.

I pulled out of his embrace.

"Where should we go, I don't feel like going any were super nice", I said. I mean I had to dress up tomorrow anyways.

"Olive garden ", John suggested.

" Sounds great let me change out of this big shirt", I said then walked into John's room and pulled of big shirt and tank top. I grabbed my blue v neck t shirt. The shirt was nice enough but not super nice. It showed a little bit of chest which always helped. Then I realized that it was going to be impossible to get this on by myself. The only options were to change shirts or get Blake's help .It's not like Blake hadn't seen the bra when he dropped it of along with my other clothes but then again it wasn't on me that time . Was it too early in the relationship for him to come in and see me? I made up my mind.  
"John I need help", I shouted as I opened the door. John came down the hall and stopped.

"I'm not quite sure what you're asking me Alex", he said with a smirk, his dimples shining through.

"Well considering we planned on going out I was hoping you could help me get this shirt on ", I said holding the shirt out for him to take.

As he helped me with my shirt he said" This is weird for a first date, I've never helped a girl put on her shirt but there's a first for everything ", he said then gently pushed me out of his room and shut the door.

" I have to change if you're going to look that good "he yelled thought the door about a minute and a half later he came out in a pair of jeans that dare I say fit his body perfectly and a tight dark grey shirt that showed him off in all his glory.

John grabbed his coat and held the door open for me. I mumbled a quick thank you and left the apartment. We quickly made it John's car. The drive was quick and we entered olive garden hand in hand. As soon as we entered the door the whispering started. You could catch every couple words like is that Alex Wayne, who's she holding hands with, and more things like that. We got a table the second we asked. Now I was sitting in a small booth John was sitting across from me and lots of people were looking at us not so discreetly. We started to talk and it felt no different from the way it always was except for the fact that we were childishly playing footsie under the table.

"Can I ask you something", I said as we ate.

"Yah what is it?"

"Well tomorrow there's a masquerade ball and I'm going to represent Wayne enterprises because it's a business partner's party and I was wondering if you'd be my escort? I know it's kind of short notice and it's really formal but it would be more fun if you came ", I said.

" I would love to be you escort, but what does this make us Alex", he said.

"I don't know what you want us to be but, I know that I've always wanted to be with you", John said.

"Me to John let's get out of here ", I said. John paid the bill after we argued about it for ten minutes.

By the time we got back to John's apartment it was 11. As we stood out in the hall he said, "This is when I'd give you a good night kiss ", then leaned down to kiss me. Our lips met and I could feel all the passion we had been holding back even though the kiss was slow and sweat. He reluctantly pulled back but left his forehead on mine. I put my arms around his neck and kissed his lips quickly

"Can you believe we've been missing this?" I asked.

"We'll just have to make up for the time we've lost ", John said then opened the door. When we entered the apartment I went straight to John's room and changed into a pair of short pink pajama shorts that didn't even hit mid-thigh and a black tank top. I got under John's covers and closed my eyes. I heard a knock on the door then John came in "I'm going to change then hit the sack", John said as he pulled some basketball shorts out of a drawer. He started to leave the room but I stopped him "You can change, promise not to look ", I said then covered my eyes with my hands. He laughed his beautiful, sexy laugh then shut off the lights and crawled into bed next to me. I had my back to him and he put his arm around my waist and pulled me into his bare chest. He kisseed the exposed skin on my neck then let his lips hover as a he said good night.

I jolted up right in the bed and my hands flew to my mouth to suppress the scream that I knew would come. I felt John stir next to me. It was a nightmare again. They were always there to remind me of the evil that entered my life. It always started with my parents death , then it would be when I was stuck in the narrows with the scarecrow as the league of shadows tried to tear Gotham apart with fear gas, then it was the Joker at the Harvey Dent's fundraiser when he had grabbed me and Rachel threating to give us the same scars that he had and then proceeding to drop us out a window , then there was always Harvey holding the gun to my head as he told Bruce and Jim to tell me things would be alright even if they weren't going to be , and a new addition to my dream was Bane . The tears were starting again. I couldn't let him see me cry so I jumped out of bed and ran across the hall to the bathroom. I quickly locked the door and slid down to the ground.

"Alex, are you ok?" I heard John say from outside of the door.

"I'm fine", I said but it was evident in my voice I was anything but ok.

"Alex open the door ", John said. I didn't budge I needed to calm down and without Alfred and Bruce here to comfort me it could be a while.

"Alexandra Grace Wayne open the door ", I cringed at the use of my full name and got up then opened the door. .John was standing there with open arms and I went into his embrace. He led us back to bed and we just laid there tell he broke the silence.

"I use to have nightmares of my father's death", John told me.

"Do you still have them?" I asked.

"Not as often, barley ever", he said the slowly tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

"How did you get them to stop?"

"I found the right partner, rookie "; he said and kissed my forehead. The words brought a smile to my face and we slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Ok big question I'm looking for a beta reader, easier said than done. And I was wondering if you guys wanted me to keep posting at my regular time without a beta reader or if you guys want me to find one then post. Keep in mind that it could take forever. I'm not sure if the grammar mistakes are that bad, I can never find them after a edit the third time but let me know what you think it's really important. Leave a review it makes me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this chapter took much longer to be updated but my life has gotten busy. I really appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and followers. We all know that I just own Alex , I hope everyone likes this chapter even if it's on the shorter side !  
**

When I woke up the next morning John's arm was wrapped around my waist and my back was pressed to his bare chest. I slowly pulled his arms away and slipped out of the bed. I walked into the kitchen and started breakfast. I wasn't a great cook but Alfred had thought me enough cooking skills to survive. I stuck some hash browns in the oven and started to make some scrambled eggs. I turned on the radio and left the volume down. I was humming to the country music and finishing up the eggs when John interrupted.

"You didn't have to make breakfast", John said from behind the counter. He had put on a simple white shirt and I did miss the view of his abs.

"I felt bad about dragging you into going to the masquerade and about last night", I said as I served up breakfast avoiding his gaze. We sat down at the breakfast bar and ate in silence.

"What happened last night doesn't matter", John said. I looked at his face and all I could see was concern. I jumped of the breakfast counter stool and dropped my dish of in the sink.

"I'm going to start getting ready ", I said then headed down the hall and into his bed room.

I heard John yell "It's only ten thirty that gives you over nine hours", as I shut the door. I had plenty of time to get ready but I was going to use all of it. This wasn't just a little party that takes an hour to get ready. I always had to be at my best whether it's for events or just out in public. I represent my family's name ever since Bruce stepped out of the public light. Bruce and I are the only thing that kept Martha and Thomas Wayne alive in spirit. I pulled out my blue strapless dress , the lace masquerade mask , black strapped heals, make up bag , curling iron , my Victoria secret black lace panties and strapless bra , phone , and iPod dock. I hauled all my stuff into the bathroom. The first thing I did was set up the dock and start up my iPhone. If I was going to be in here the whole day I was going to at least have my music.

After almost 8 hours we were ready to leave. My hair was curled and my makeup was done. I had managed to get out of having my sling on for the night thank goodness because it wouldn't have looked good with the blue strapless dress that ended right above my knees.

"You look beautiful", John said.

"Sorry do I know you", I joked he cleaned up nicely. John had a simple black mask, his hair was gelled back and he look great in the black tux.

"You look great", I said.

"Enough to fit in with the high society of Gotham?" he asked.

"You know I'm afraid the girls might try to steal you from me"; I said then grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

When we finally pulled up to the valet parking Johns car stood out compared to all the other fancy cars but I didn't mind, I don't think I ever cared that John wasn't rich. John and I entered the beautiful building hand in hand. Then I spotted Miranda Tate. We knew each other well enough after years of being business partners, even if I didn't handle the business.

"Miranda it was so nice of you to invite us, this is my date Detective John Blake, John this Miranda Tate she's one of Wayne industries business partners and a good friend ", I said.

"Alexandra it's nice to see you again, I don't know if you knew that your brother was coming but he did make the quit an entrance ", Miranda said.

"I'm sure he did, always does. It was good talking to you Miranda, me and John are going to dance.

John led me to the dance floor and put his hands on my waist. I put my arms around his neck.

"Tell me if you see Bruce he's here for a reason and I bet it's not socializing", I said as John and I danced.

"I see him he's dancing with a woman in a black dress, she's taller than you, brown hair and has little cat ears", John whispered in my ear.

"Spin me so I can see", I whispered back. To anybody we would look like we were saying words of love but they weren't. We were talking as if we undercover cops who couldn't get caught and it seemed fitting at the moment.

John spun me around and my eyes landed on Bruce. He had no mask on but he hasn't worn a mask in years, and the women were whispering something in his ear. That's how John and I must have looked. Then I noticed the woman was Selina Kyle. I remember all the dirt Bruce had dug open on her. The pearls around her neck caught my eyes; those were my mother's pearls. They shouldn't have been around her neck, they belonged in Wayne manor locked away to hide the haunting memories. The pearls had caused my parents death according to Bruce. I saw Bruce remove the pearls from Selina's neck and Selina walked away.

"John I'm going to talk to Bruce", I said.

John's hands dropped from my waist.

"I'll get us some drinks ok ", John said and walked off.

I walked over to Bruce his back was to me so I tapped him on his shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" I asked sweetly.

Bruce turned around and smiled when he noticed it was just me.

"I would love to ", Bruce said. He held my hands in a brotherly way.

"Where have you been staying?" Bruce asked.

"John's house, he's my date ", I said.

"You need to come home Alex where I can keep you safe ", he said.

"But you don't trust me Bruce remember", I said darkly. It still hurt that he thought I would give up the secret.

"I never said that, and with Bane being here I need to know your safe", Bruce said.

"Bruce I'm a very capable detective and you trained me for years yourself I don't need you to keep me safe plus I'm not that sweet little girl anymore", I said. I knew that wasn't the truth .I knew if I were to ever come face to face with Bane I would stand no chance.

Bruce put on my mother's necklace around my neck for me.

"Bruce you're not the only detective I know there's a tracking divvies on the necklace" I said smugly.

"You caught me there just come home", Bruce said and flashed me a small smile. It was a fake smile.

"I'll think about it Bruce come see me before you leave I need to find John", I said and left Bruce.

I walked around for a couple of minutes and declined a few dances from older men when I finally spotted John from across the room. There were two girls talking to John. I frowned a little , the girls were pretty. One was blond and had a little crown on her head well the other was a brunette with little bunny ears. Then I noticed John's uncomfortable face and decided I would go save him. I came up behind John and put my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to go dance again?" I asked then kissed his neck then smiled smugly at the two girls.

John turned his head slightly and smiled.

"Sure", he said then we walked to the dance floor and started to dance again.

"Bruce wants me to go home with him", I told John my head resting on his shoulder.

"Do you want to go back?"

"I don't know, I want to go back with Bruce, but I do love where things are going between us", I said.

"Alex I think that you should go home with Bruce not that I didn't love having you spend the night and the date was great. I just want you to be happy ", John said then kissed my forehead.

"Things around Gotham are going to get bad, that's why Bruce wants me home".

"Then you should go I wasn't you to safe Alex ", John said and kissed the top of my head.

We danced for a while tell I saw Bruce standing by the door.

"I should go now; you can stay if you want", I said.

"No I'll walk you to the door then head home".

We walked over to the door were Bruce was standing and John gave me a quick kiss goodnight.

"Is it ok if Alfred grabs my stuff later tonight?" I asked John.

"Sure", John said then left to get his car.

"You and him?" Bruce asked as we walked up to the valet parking.

"Yes"

We finally made it to the valet "I seem to have miss placed my ticket ", Bruce said.

"Your wife said you would be taking a cab", the man said.

"His wife?" Bruce and I asked at the same time. Since when was he married I was gone for like two days.

About five minutes later Alfred had picked us up.

" Master Bruce don't worry it takes time to get back into the dating game and miss Alex will you be joining us at the manor again ?" Alfred asked.

"Yes Alfred I am but would you mind after dropping us off and could you get my stuff from John's place?" I asked sweetly.

"That's not a problem miss just right down his address".

Alfred dropped us off at the manor. When Bruce and I got to the top of the stair Bruce turned toward the library.

"You're not going down to the cave are you?" I asked. Bruce just nodded a yes.

"I'll be there after I change", I yelled as I ran into my room. I changed into a big hoodie and an old pair of basketball shorts. I ran to the cave. It was kind of like the old days when I was younger, when I thought that batman was a good idea. Before I realized that Batman would consume Bruce, steal Bruce from me. I learned to grow up fast after the attack by the league of shadows, and then I had learned what true madness was after Joker had managed to destroy Bruce without even knowing he was batman and destroy Harvey too. Harvey Dent was always the biggest lesson. He was the hope of the city he was going to fix Gotham, Rachel told me she loved him before she died and I was happy for her even if it was going to hurt Bruce, Alfred and I never told him. Harvey broke the last of my innocence that night as he flipped the coin to decide my fate. That night I decided I was going to make a difference by becoming a cop, take matters into my own hands.

"You're not going out as batman again are you?" I asked.

"I have to Alex I can't let this Bane destroy Gotham".

"Bruce it's too late your body can't handle it your too far gone, I can't lose you", I yelled.

"Lex don't worry".

"Alfred and I don't want to bury another Wayne", I yelled.

"Alex have you ever thought about how dangerous your life is", Bruce said calmly as he walked towered me and pulled me into a hug. I didn't understand how he could be so calm about this.

"It's different ", I mumbled into his chest.

"I know"

"I'm going to bed Bruce, promise me you're not going out tonight as batman ".

"I promise", he said.

Then I went up to my room. It felt lonelier without John but I would deal with it for tonight and call him tomorrow. I just hoped I wouldn't have any more nightmares tonight that Bruce could drop batman and we could be normal again. But as much as I wished for thing to be normal I knew that they would never be. Until the day I died, that my life could never be normal.

**Thank you guys for reading, leave reviews if you have any suggestions, want to see something happen, or like the story. I open to anything you guys say. Reviews make me so happy and I really hope that I can get a lot this chapter. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Also I want to thank my beta reader hunger games extremist.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I am so sorry I haven't updated! It's just the fact that I got busy with school and then I started forget how the movie went and didn't want to mess this story up. But good news is I'm on break tell the 7th and I am now the proud owner of the movie thank you Santa so hopefully I'll be able to get in another chapter maybe even two. Leave a review please ,telling me what you think about this chapter it defiantly holds some surprises.**

I padded down the stairs of Wayne manor lightly, my hair was piled on my head and I was still in my shorts and hoodie from last night. I entered the kitchen and found Alfred watching the news. I quickly read the news flashing at the bottom of the screen that read, emergency at Gotham stock exchange.

"Alfred where's Bruce?" I said my eyes never leaving the TV and live footage; I recognized some of the officers.

Alfred hesitated but answered me anyways "Down in the cave Miss Alex "

I ran to the library and played the familiar notes of the piano before storming into the elevator. When the elevator hit the bottom I stepped into the cave and saw Bruce sliding on his cowl.

"Don't you dare, you promised me you weren't going to do this to me "I yelled over the sound of the rushing water.

He looked at me sadly before slipping on the cowl and jumping on the bat cycle. I screamed at the celling in frustration slightly disturbing some of the resting bats. I walked across the bridge and onto one of the black raised squares. I sat down in the chair in front of the desk and rested my forehead against it. A few seconds later I felt Alfred's hand on my shoulder "He'll be fine Miss Alex"

"That's not it Alfred he told me he would stop then just went and did the exact opposite"

"Miss Alex I would hate to burst your bubble but most men will do that "he said laughing slightly.

I sighed in frustration "He can't keep doing this, he can't be this invincible symbol any more at least not alone "

"Miss Alex you forget that he does have people on his side like you, myself, Mr. Fox and Commissioner Gordon "

"It's different Alfred I can't help him if he won't let me "

" Master Wayne will certainly have my head for this " Alfred said before walking over to one of the far corners of the bat cave. He tapped the floor with his foot and a cabinet began to rise much like the one that Bruce's suit was stored in.

I walked over a smile on my face and pulled the cabinet open. Inside was a black suit much like Bruce's. It was made out of the same materiel as his but was shaped for my body and was light weight. There was no cowl but a domino mask instead. The cape was shorter to, ending right above the butt. I traced the similar utility belt.

"He's going to kill both of us "I said grabbing the suit and mask to change.

I came back out from changing, the suit fit perfectly. I had my hair fishtail braided to the side and the mask on covering my brown eyes. I spent a couple minutes becoming familiar with the location of everything in the utility belt.

"How long have we had this?" I said before taking a running jump and doing a flip in the air, double checking that my gymnastics wasn't too rusty and that I could land in the black boots.

" We've had several suits made for you as you grew older but decide not to tell you , it started when Bruce started training you and you already had about 6 years of gymnastics under your belt "

" Alfred I was twelve when I started training with Bruce and I still train I front of him twice a week"

" We had agreed never to tell you but I think now is a good time , it will make you both stronger as a family "

" I think I'll take up the name batgirl , we can be the bat family" I said before putting a small head set in my ear .

"Can you patch me through to Bruce's headset Al "I said before grabbing the keys to the tumbler from Bruce's compartment.

He nodded walking back over to the desk.

"bye Al" I said well climbing into the tumbler. Bruce was probably going to kill me but I pulled out of the cave anyways. A small GPS popped up with a red triangle that represented the bat cycle. A yellow triangle represented me. I followed Bruce's trail and finally caught up.

"Alexandra Wayne is that you?" I heard Bruce growl from my headset.

"Hey bats how can I help?" I said pulling the tumbler up besides that bat cycle.

"Go home" he growled.

"yeah no can do but I can get about half these cops of you trail" I said before turning and taking and exit, about half of the police cruisers followed.

"Please don't do anything stupid and meet up at the coordinates I sent" he said. My GPS now had a green circle which I assumed was the meeting point.

"Yeah sure " I said driving down the high way at one hundred miles per hour and severing between cars. I drove through several medians but eventually got to the alley Bruce wanted me to. Bruce pulled in about a minute later. I ejected myself from the tumbler as Bruce got off the bat cycle. When my feet hit the ground he pulled on my arm roughly and pulled me further in to the alley. I noticed the outline of something and Bruce helped me in.

"Strap yourself in "Bruce growled in his batman voice. I quickly did as he asked no point marking him anymore upset then he already was.

He lifted the bat into the air but glanced over at me. I noticed it was the same look I got when I was younger and he was going to lecturer me.

"You can't do this Alex"

"I'm here to help you, you ... Need"

Bruce cut me off " I don't need your help , I need you to go home be safe and not get in the way"

" Why can you be batman and I can't be batgirl Bruce ? I've have the same tech and safety you do , you trained me plus what I've got from working with GCPD , face it there's no reason I can't be batgirl "

" I can't lose you like I lost Rachel ! I can't fail you like I failed her."

" Bruce whether I'm batgirl or not you could lose me, I have a dangerous job and honestly bad things just happen to our family."

Suddenly Bruce lowered the bat onto the roof of another building.

"What are we doing?" I said following him as we jumped from one building to the one next to it. I saw Bruce's friend Selina Kyle but I guess she was Catwomen right now holding John Dagot in a head lock. More of Dagots people walked onto the roof all of them holding guns.

"I see we have to go save your cat bugler girlfriend "I said before jumping of a high ledge and landing next to her. She turned around surprised pointing the gun at me but after seeing Bruce she pointed it back to Dagot

" I'll shoot him , I'm not bluffing " she yelled.

" They know they just don't care "Bruce said before leaping into action.

My first couple punches felt awkward and stiff but eventually Bruce's training kicked in and everything flowed beautifully between using gymnastics and fighting. I spun around tossing a guy over my shoulder to the ground when I saw Bane approaching.

"We need to go!" I yelled running to the edge of the building with Bruce and Selina. The three of us jumped in to the Bat and sadly enough I was kicked into the back seat like a child.

"My mother told me never to get in a car with strange men "

" It's not a car" Bruce and I said simultaneously as he pulled the Bat into the air.

"Who's the baby bat" Selina said glaring at me. I gave my best bat glare back.

"Doesn't matter Gotham won't be seeing anymore of her "Bruce grumbled.

"Will to " I mumbled under my breath. They both turned to glare at me. A few minutes later we were on yet another roof top.

Bruce and Selina got out and talked, but the second Bruce turned around to look at me she was gone.

"So that's what that feels like "

" I think she just beat you at your own game "

"We'll take when we get home" he said and that's when I knew I was in serious trouble so I kept my lips sealed the rest of the ride, things just didn't feel right .

**Thanks for reading guys make sure you leave a review telling me what you think. I want your guy's thoughts on Alex being Batgirl cause if you don't like it I can have this be the first and only time as batgirl. Your thoughts on her being batgirl will make a difference in the story so make sure you leave a review. Hope everyone is having a great holiday season and if you don't hear from me by New Years have a happy one. **


End file.
